jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan generated content
As with many franchises, the James Bond franchise has encouraged numerous fans projects. These projects often include creation of written works (fictional, fan fictional and review literature), visual or computer-assisted art, music, or applied arts and costuming. Fan films A fan film is a film or video inspired by a film, television program, comic book or a similar source, created by fans rather than by the source's copyright holders or creators. Fan filmmakers have traditionally been amateurs, but some of the more notable films have actually been produced by professional filmmakers as film school class projects or as demonstration reels. Fan films vary tremendously in quality, as well as in length, from short faux-teaser trailers for non-existent motion pictures to full-length motion pictures. According to media scholar, Henry Jenkins, fan films discussed represent a potentially important third space between the two. Shaped by the intersection between contemporary trends toward media convergence and participatory culture, these fan films are hybrid by nature—neither fully commercial nor fully alternative.http://web.mit.edu/cms/People/henry3/starwars.html *''Risico'' (or RISICO) is a fan film by River Rogue Productions released March 2009 starring Keith Hodder as James Bond 007. Taking its name from the Fleming short story, the plot revolves around the theft of a confidential document code-named Risico. The act of treason has been traced to a mole: Oliver Roderick. 007 must find Roderick and retrieve Risico. *''A Good Day To Die is a fan film by Steffen Findinge released October 2009 starring Martin Torlop Jensen as James Bond 007. The plot centers around Bond trying to know the location of " The Drop ", by interrogating members of SPECTRE. The film is split into two parts. *''The Price Of Loyalty, was created by Blue Diamond Productions and published to YouTube the 11th of December, 2011. It is heavily influenced by the 1969 film On Her Majesty's Secret Service and draws much of its content from it. Tom Smith played the role of James Bond 007. It was followed by a sequel, The Shadow of Revenge ''( published to YouTube the following day ). A third film, ''Reflection Of The Soul, ''is being made. *''To Serve And Defend was created by Zebcast Studios and published the 12th of September, 2012. It stars Ryan Woodward as James Bond. Set before the 1962 motion picture Dr. No, it focuses on the time when Bond receives his 00-license. It was followed by a sequel, Diamond Foot. ''Woodward reprised his role as Bond. ''Diamond Foot focuses on 007 trying to eliminate a terrorist group called Diamond Foot ( Diamond Federation Of Organised Terrorists ), and one of their agents, Gregorio Gomez, who knows about Bond´s past. *''A Whisper Of Love, A Whisper Of Hate; ''was created by JC Productions and published to YouTube the 1st of November, 2012. It stars James Crethar as James Bond 007. In the film, Bond becomes brainwashed and humiliated. Ordered to the Blades Rehabilitation Centre, 007 stumbles onto a villainous plot. List of films References Category:Cultural impact